I have a sister?
by Evita Potter
Summary: Harry discovers he has a long lost sister no one knew about , but we he be able to meet her alive?
1. The Dream

I have a sister?   
  
  
  
  
14-year-old Harry Potter just arrived home from Hogwarts and as soon as his things were put away he fell asleep. ...........  
  
September 3rd Harry is a year old  
Lilly Potter was sitting at a down in a chair and she looked at her husband James and said, "it's time". He immediately apperated to Sirius' house and asked him to talk care of Harry. They then came to the Potter's house and then James and Lilly vanished.   
  
****At the hospital  
  
"Name and state your problem" said a nurse behind a desk  
"Lily Potter," James said, " Do you really find this necessary? MY WIFE IS HAVING A BABY!"  
"Yes sir, ok if you just follow me"  
She led the way for Lily to get into a wheel chair being pushed by magic  
"Sir, you just want to step in here, ah yes that's the ticket," the nurse said  
"Thanks" James muttered   
(Ok I don't want to go through with a labor process; well you can get the picture)   
  
Sirius sent and owl to Professor Dumbledore. He took his motorcycle with Harry to the Hospital.   
Lilly had just given berth to a baby girl Chanita, she was in her arms and when Lilly and her hands met blue sparks flew everywhere. Then Sirius and James held her.  
"Harry now you have a little sister to look after at Hogwarts" James said looking at Harry.  
"I am taking her now, we go to get her cleaned up." Said the nurse from the desk.  
When the nurse was walking her to a crib someone stopped her with by stunning her and put a spell on the baby, who she was holding for it to die as soon as it's mother held it, and then the body disappear to the person who did the spell. He messes up the curse; well he took the child back to the crib where she belonged.  
  
Lilly was asleep and James was by her side. Then Peter Petagrew walked in.   
"Hullo Peter'' James said.   
" Where is the little girl?'' Peter replied   
"How did you know?"   
"Err...Sirius sent me an owl."  
"He didn't tell me he did. And how did you know it was a girl?"  
" So what did you name her?"  
" Chanita"  
"Why?''  
"My grandmother, the first witch Mistress of magic."  
"Oh, I must be going." He turned on his heal and he was gone.  
James and Sirius were having a conversation in the waiting room.  
  
"Ok after this I really think we need a secret keeper." James said looking worried  
"Yes, who, Dumbledore, your mum, Lily's family?" Sirius said ticking them off with is fingers  
"Well Lily and I were talking and I think it would be best if you were"  
"No! Well I can't let down ol' Prongs can I"   
"I'm so glad it was a girl!"  
"Why?"  
"Well Lily decorated the room next to Harry's pink and got all these pink robes and girl toys"  
"I would hate to see what that boy looked like when he grows up" then they both started laughing  
"No, No, Lily would throw all the stuff out and by boy things. You know her"  
"Your telling me, remember that one time we were going out double dating? And she only had the red robes, she wouldn't go because she clamed they clashed with her hair"  
"What does clash even mean? AHH women, lets go check on her"   
The two walked in and Lily was just getting up  
  
When Lilly woke up she wanted to see Chanita, when the nurse gave Lily her she stopped crying and then she stopped moving. The people in the Hospital just thought like nothing another baby had died. They have put her back in her crib and the next day the body was gone. When they had a funeral they didn't have a body in the casket. If an American Magic Newspaper an article was found:  
  
Baby Girly found in Dumpster in Myagon Alley   
Baby had bracelet stating Chanita, the baby was a placed under adoptive services and was taken in by the Troxells, we think the baby is not of muggle blood.  
  
Harry woke in a cold sweat from his dream. He wrote a letter to Sirius Professor Dumbledore asking him about his dream. He sent the letter to Hedwig and said,   
"Better get this one fast! " He thought he should go back to bed because it was still dark outside he had another dream about Ron trapped in a room with a teddy bear named snuggles who was very annoying. He later awoke by Aunt Putina banging at the door.  
"Harry get out of the house tonight! Mr. Johnson is coming over tonight and we don't want what happened before, with the owl!" Putina screeched.   
  
Later That Night,   
  
when Harry was about to leave the house Vernon said,   
"Don't talk to anyone, we don't want anyone knowing about. just go."   
"When do I come back ?" Harry said.  
"When there is only one car in the driveway."   
Harry left slamming the door behind him. After a wile of walking around the Neighborhood he saw a black dog.   
" Sirius!!" he said,  
"Wolf! I mean, hi Harry I got here as soon as I could. I knew you would find out sooner or later. What was every thing you saw in the dream?   
"I was already born and my mum was having a baby. And someone put a curse on it and it was gone and was found in Myagon alley and it got adopted."  
"Oh well that must have been the part you imagined. Well maybe I don't know with you! Did you see anything else about that night?" he said joking  
"" Yes, Sirius if I saw that I must be true!"   
"Harry I sorry but you know she's dead!!"   
"But," "Dumbledore is coming soon well sort this out"  
With a pop Professor Dumbledore was standing beside Harry   
"Hello. Professor?"  
"Harry about this dream of yours it maybe true. How can it just die? It in perfect health. And your father asked me to look into this but later they died I forgot about it, with everything, remind me to start writing things down"   
"I know who she was adopted by, The Troxells''   
"Where?"  
"In America,"  
"Were going to have to find her!" Dumbledore said  
"How?"   
"I don't really know yet I think she is going to Salem Witch Academy."  
" "Hermione has a pen friend from there!"  
"Were going to have to have a chat with Headmistress of that school."  
"Harry, were going to talk later it's already dark and I think your Aunt is calling you!" Said Sirius   
"Bye" Harry said and hugged Sirius.   
Then Harry ran off into the night.   
Vernon said, "Go to bed, what were you doing with that dog? Problem a stray fits in with you"   
After Harry was got ready for bed he sent Hermione an owl asking about her pen friend. Harry fell asleep late into the night thinking of what just happened.   
  
  
When he awoke Hedwig was on his bed with a letter from Hermione,   
  
  
Harry,   
  
My pen friend is Chanita Troxell. Why do you want to know? Well here are the facts. She lives in Boston with their mum (mom) and dad. She told me she was adopted. I'm expecting a letter from her soon. She didn't want me to tell any one but she has a strange feeling someone is following her. I don't know what she was talking about. Harry I don't like the feeling of this please tell me what's going on!   
  
Love always,   
Hermione   
  
Hermione,  
I had a strange dream about me having a sister. Well I ask Professor Dumbledore about it and he said it might be true. I think she is your pen friend.   
  
  
Harry   
  
  
Harry went down stairs and saw the Aunt Putina trying to clean the floor. She and Harry were the only ones awake. Harry   
  
"Did my mum ever have another baby?" Harry Asked  
Putina waited and looked in to the look on Harry's face half pain and half happiness. She looked around to see for Vernon  
" No, or should I tell him the truth? God I don't know his mum suffered so much um" Putina thought.   
"Yes, but Lily I mean your mum suffered so much, well after umm her child died she suffered, she wouldn't talk eat sleep just stay in her bed and cry all day. She really didn't snap out of it a month before her death. She wanted to raise you right and look and you now."  
Harry looked at her in awe he never saw her this way, not so evil to him.  
"Well go to bed and I swore if you ever, ever bring this conversation to your uncle you will be sorry!" Putina said  
"But" Harry said   
"GO"  
  
Harry walked up the steps his head hurting from all this information, Harry started doing some homework but fell asleep while doing it   
  
  
  
Please Review! Ember a review a day keeps the doctor away!!! :)   



	2. Quittch , Dumpsters, and Broomsicks in A...

~~~~~Away in America~~~~~  
  
"Mom!!!" I'm off to Quittich practice," Chanita screamed up the steps  
"Chanita, do you have your broom, here or in the storage shed?" her mom said  
"No! Me keep the fire bolt in that shed? With Malfoy? Your crazy? She could never be trusted."  
"But your not at school and you don't have teams anymore, your just at practice you know teammates?"  
"No, see she is just the reserve seeker and me with out the fire bolt I would be sooooooooooooooooooooooo slow, with that old Nimbus 1500? Ha"  
"We can always get another one, and why would Elizabeth steal your stick?"  
"Not steal! Break , Bewitch anything! Your know her, I know that family has to do with dark magic."  
"Ok, you can walk but take it in your duffel you know how the tourist muggles are around here; with all that Salem Witch Craft. What time will you be in? You know how your father gets, when we don't know what time your going to be in"  
"MOM! I'm going to be late, I just might have to ride the broom to practitice"  
"Well not in those robes"  
"Mom, will you do the honors"   
She wiped out her wand and put some muggle street clothes.  
"Bye" Chanita said while pecking her mom on the cheek.  
  
While going to the Boston Quittich field (The Hq for Quittich in the state)  
She was on the honors team for Massachusetts, they have playoff all around the U.S  
  
When she got there is was a average practice, a few dirty looks from Elizabeth.  
  
"Ewww" Elizabeth said looking at Chanita a picture   
"What?" Chanita said back  
"You look this ugly kid from my cousin's school in England"  
"What? Let me see."  
  
It was a picture of a Harry Potter  
  
"But, that's Harry Potter right?" Chanita said in Awe  
"Of course, my cousin Draco says he is bad"  
"Well everyone in your family disapproves of people, that don't have to do with dark magic"  
"What! I wouldn't talk about my family. My parent's told me you were adopted and you don't even know who your parent's are you were found in a dumpster"  
When Elizabeth said that Chanita fainted  
  
"Miss Brode! Miss Brode!" Elizabeth cried out  
"What is it," the coach said "Miss Troxell" she said with a gasp  
"Well, Chanita said flying too high makes her Er.... Dizzy, and then she fainted"  
"Oh dear!"  
Miss Brode tried to wake her up, but she wouldn't get up.  
"Miss Malfoy, can you please send an Owl to Chanita's parents" Miss Brode said.  
  
Miss Brode got a stretcher and waited for Chanita's parents to come.  
  
"Theresa! What's wrong with Chanita? Her mother screeched!  
"I think she got a little dizzy from flying and just passed out."  
"Well Elizabeth sent us a note saying Chanita fainted and didn't get up"  
"I think you should take her home and give her plenty of rest. She doesn't have to come to practice until she's better, we have Elizabeth, for the match this weekend, oh she had this picture of this kid" she handed her mom the picture of Harry Potter on a broomstick.  
  
Chanita woke up in her canopy bed;   
  
She slowly opened her eyes.  
"Where am I?"  
"Oh, Sweetheart!" her mom said hugging her, "What happened? Did you get dizzy? Did this have to do with Elizabeth?"  
"Mom, Elizabeth said I was found in a dumpster. And she said said.."  
"Don't go on , I know she is just trying to get at you. Well, Umm she was right, but no , no don't worry you're here with us and where your parent's. Now, now don't cry"  
"But, What day is it"  
"Saturday, why?"  
"The match! I've been out for three days?"  
"No, you got up when we came home, you were crying and couldn't stop we called you doctor and he said to give you the sleeping potion. Why do you have a picture of this boy, Hey isn't he Harry Potter?"  
"Yes, why?"  
"Does someone have a crush on him?"  
"No, don't you think he looks like me?"  
"Well, yes, I think so!."  
"Do I really look like a boy that much?"  
"Not that way you sort of resemble him," she moved her head "No, come to think of it no, no you don't."  
  
Then an owl landed on Chanita's window.  
  
"Here mom it's addressed to Mr. And Mrs. Troxell." Chanita said  
  
Dear Mr. and Mrs. Troxell  
  
Hello, I'm the Headmaster for Hogwarts in England. I have some very very important business to attend to about you and your daughter. Will it be all right for me to come for a meeting next Sunday? We can also plan this on a different date but, it is urgent I speak with you.  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
"Dear, let me get your father" Chanita's mom said  
"I'll get him." Chanita said  
"No, that's ok you need your rest"  
"Ok Whatever"  
  
Chanita sat up in her bed, looking around she saw her music stand (she played the violin) her school text books, her wand, her broom, her teddy bears, her owl, Jenna and pictures of her "adopted family" it was raining outside. She started crying real hard. She steped out of her bed and walked out to the window looked the all the lights. She felt herself get weaker, then is fell towards the window, barely standing up, but then she couldn't hold her self any more, then she blacked out....................  
  
  
  
Guys why don't you review ? I want to know what you think! If I don't get reviews I'll stop writng (ok I hate when people say that I don't mean it but it would mean a lot to me if you did that!) 8) :) *~Chona~*  



	3. Harry's Punishment

What do I do, I can't have a sister! Harry thought while pacing his room How come I didn't find out I had a sister?  
  
"I HATE VOLDAMORT!" Harry screamed out but then covering his month.   
I wouldn't have to go thought this if it weren't for him! I would live with my parents I would be normal, no scar, and no fame. I'd be normal j  
  
Then the Dursley's doorbell rang  
  
"Yes?" Vernon said answering the door  
"Oh hello, I'm a professor at Harry's school and well he was not following the rules and he was to serve punishment this week, did you get the letter?" The person said.  
"No, I don't think so, are you sure you don't want him longer? HARRY!"  
  
"What?" Harry said running down the steps, looking at the man at the door "Professor Dumbledore?"  
  
"Yes Harry I came to get you for your punishment, for this week." Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.  
  
"Get your things." Vernon said  
  
"You won't need them just clothes and your other things, just a week." Dumbledore said.  
  
Harry ran up stairs got a suitcase, put his wand his robes in and told Hedwig to meet him outside.  
  
'Bye," Harry said running out the door closing it behind him. He didn't want any questions asked by Vernon.  
  
"Wa, what are you doing here? In Muggle clothes?" Harry asked   
  
"I know how your family is so I said you had a punishment, we must see your sister" Dumbledore said walking towards a parked car with the Hogwarts crest on it.  
  
"She's alive?"  
"Lately she has been very sick and the doctors say they can't help her."  
"Muggles?"  
"No, wizards and witches, there not Muggles."  
"When will I see her?"  
"Sunday,"  
"How will we get to America?"  
"I bewitched this to be like the one you and Ron drove to school at your second year"  
"Oh"  
"Shall we go in then?"  
  
Harry and Professor Dumbledore rode off into the sunset.  
  
Why would Professor Dumbledore do this for me? Harry thought  
  
  
*&*&*&*&*&*  
Back at Chanita's house  
  
"Mark I'm scared." Erin, Chanita's mom said   
"I know so am I but we must wait for Dumbledore." Mark, Chanita's dad said.  
"She hasn't been the same, she can't even perform simple spells."  
"What? Why didn't you tell me before?"  
"I didn't want to worry you." Erin said and then started crying into Mark's arms.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Chanita screamed from up stairs "Help!"  
  
Mark and Erin ran up stairs, they found her window opened and her stunned on her bed. ...................  
  
  
REVIEW   



	4. Am , am I dying?

"Erannvrate" Mark said pointing his wand at Chanita, (sorry about the spelling my friend is borrowing Gof)  
  
Chanita slowly opened her eyes...  
  
"Daddy!" Chanita said hoarsely  
  
"What happened?" Her parents said together.  
  
Chanita slowly but surely sat up in her bed, by the look on her face her parents could tell she was struggling to get up. Her Mom turned away wiping tears from her eyes while her dad helped her up.  
  
"Well I was sleeping I woke up and this guy was standing at the foot of my bed with his wand above his head." She stopped and took a long breath "He started to say Avava. ...But then I screamed he stopped and as I herd you coming up the steps that's the last think I remember" Chanita said.  
  
"Ewww Mark there's a rat in here!!!!" Erin said  
  
Mark got the rat and took started going down stairs.  
  
"I'll be right back." He said  
  
"Mom, what's wrong with me?" Chanita said slowly and quietly breathing heavy  
  
"I don't know I wish I could just take it all away from you" Erin said tearfully  
  
"Am... am I dying?"  
  
"Don't talk like that!"  
  
"I probley am, no one here ....has ever... had this happen before. And I had a dream about me dying."  
  
"Dumbledore will know"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"A professor from this school in England"  
  
"Hogwarts" Chanita said with her eyes lighting up "Harry Potter... goes there"  
  
"Well that what this is about"  
  
"Why didn't you tell me ...before?"  
  
"Your father and I though your weren't in any conditon to be too excited"  
  
"What is there to be.... excited about?"   
  
"Noting"  
  
"When is he coming... What day is it?.. Will he bring Harry?  
  
"Sunday, today's Thursday and..."  
  
"Ok the rat is gone" Mark said, "How do you feel?"  
  
"Tired" Chanita said   
  
"Then lay down dear"  
  
"Alright I guess,"  
  
"Okay good night Love you"  
  
"Love you too"   
  
Before they could kiss her she was asleep  
  
Mark moved her motionless body to lie down. And looked grimly at Erin.  
  
"I think she's right?" Erin said sitting down on the ledge of Chanita's window.  
  
"What? What are you talking about?" Mark said sitting down on the bed  
  
"She said she's dying. She had a dream. She said she could feel it."  
  
"Well I don't think it's her. I think there is someone trying to hurt her."  
  
"What?"  
  
"She was stunned, I doubt she dreamt the man in her room. I think there is someone after her."  
  
"Yes, maybe when she fainted at the Quittich field was just a encouragement for, for well I guess to kill her, but why?"  
  
"I think this has to do with her real parents, we can do some spells to keep anyone but us to come in her room."  
  
"I'm going to stay with her. Incase she needs anything or whatever."  
  
"Ok, but we have to tell Dumbledore."   
  
The two walked out of her room and closed the door.   
  
  
  
Some where over the Atlantic  
  
"Harry what do you think?" Dumbledore said driving the car.  
  
"What?" Harry said looking down at the ocean.  
  
"About this matter with you and your sister."  
  
"What's her name?"  
  
"Chanita."  
  
"What does she look like? What does she think about me being her brother? How is she?"  
  
"Well I believe she looks like your mother, and the other questions we shall find out soon. I suggest you take a nap we have a long ride before we get to the states, would you mind if I turn on the raido? I brought my recording of the weird sisters."  
  
"Okay"  
  
"I think it would be best if you go in the back"  
  
Harry turned around and saw a bed much like the one at Hogwarts, when we looked to the back before the could of swore that it was a normal back of a car. He shrugged his shoulders and laid down. Before his head hit the pillow he was asleep.  
  
Harry had a dream about Chanita.   
She looked like Lily in a picture Harry had from her third year in Hogwarts. Chanita and Harry were flying around on broomsticks and saw each other they started flying towards each other. Calling each other's names they were feet away but, Chanita fell of her broom and landed on the ground with a soft thump. Harry rushed down to her and lifted her lifeless body up. She was dead.  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok, sorry if you think these are too short but, I have a lot to do. And from now on the only time I can write is weekends. What is a beta reader? And where can I get one? Thanks in advance for reviewing"  



	5. Missing

-----I have has a huge, gigantic case of the horrible "Writer's Block"!! I need your help! I have noting to write, well good, I can go rattling on about nothing I don't know if I want to kill Chanita off or just make a thing like they go to Hogwarts. I need your HELP! Please?  
  
  
  
"Harry, Harry, get up." Dumbledore said,  
  
Harry sat up shaking madly; his face was a pale white.  
  
"Harry what's wrong?" Dumbledore said looking worried   
  
"Cha, Cha, Chanita, she, she died." Harry said getting paler  
  
Harry had realistic dreams before but this was the most real dream he had ever had. Harry looked out the window the sun was coming out.   
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"My dream, we're flying, she fell, she...."  
  
"Okay you don't have to tell me I get the picture. Were half way to the United States, what do you want to do?"  
  
"I do need to go to the bathroom."  
  
"Me too, humm I was thinking about that before we left."  
  
Dumbledore conjured a bathroom and motioned for Harry to go in first.  
  
  
When Harry and Dumbledore started eating. An owl was tapping on the car window.  
  
Professor Dumbledore,  
  
Thursday some one broke into Chanita's room. She says they tried to perform Alva Kadavra, but luckily failed. We heard her screaming and found her stunned on her bed. Now she is ghostly pale and She hasn't woken up since yesterday when Mark did the counter curse she talked for a little bit than fell asleep. Her condition has gotten worse since the accident on the Quidditch field. I fear the worse I'm sorry I haven't mentioned this before but, Mark and I have been going crazy taking care of Chanita. She said before she fell asleep that she knew she was dying.  
  
Awaiting your arrival  
Erin Troxell   
Dumbledore stared at the letter and put it in his pocket.   
  
"Harry, I'm afraid your sister is very sick." Dumbledore said grimly   
  
"How bad?" Harry said   
  
"I'm not too sure but we shall find out."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chanita's room was dark except for a few moonbeams shining down on her face. Erin was fast asleep on a spare bed. The room was filled with all kinds of flowers, when Chantia was 3 she had fallen off a toy baby broomstick and broke her arm. After they took her to the hospital and used the "Skle-Grow". They wanted to keep her over night so they took her to the gift shop. Mark said she could have anything she wanted she picked all the flowers in the gift shop.  
  
Chantia lay there in a motionless sleep. Under her pillow was the picture of Harry Potter, she really didn't know he was her brother, she thought he was kind of cute. Her long dark red hair flowing over the pillows, her hands at her sides over the sheets. It seemed as she wasn't even breathing, but a silent sound was coming from her.   
  
Chanita's blue eyes slowly opened she looked around, confused. She tried the pull her self up but she was too weak. She closed her eyes and a sudden burst of energy came upon her. She sat up pausing for a second, then moving her feet to the cool wooden floor. She stopped again and stood up, her long nightgown touching the floor.   
  
Chanita seemed to be entranced; she stared strait into the darkness in the room. She walked to the door to the baloney. The chilly summer wind swept across her face. She staggered towards the steps and walked down.  
  
The Troxells lived in a neighborhood with a fair amount of wizards, when Muggles would move in, there gone in a week. Chanita had to walk about 3 blocks before she was noticed as "odd". Even so she wasn't her self, unblinkingly looking ahead. She then wandered in to a square of Muggles.  
  
"Little girl, were are you parents?" One elderly lady asked  
  
"You shouldn't be here this late, it that!"   
  
Still Chantia stood like she was the only one there. She had comments all night until a cop came up to her and said,  
"Child you must come with me to the station, your parents are probley worried sick!"  
  
Chanita wouldn't move then the cop pulled on her arm. Her eyes rolled up in to her head and she knew no more.  
"CHANITA!" Erin screamed  
  
Erin had woken up and went to Chanita's bed and realized it was vacant. She ran thought all the rooms upstairs crying. She went down stairs to her and Mark's room.   
  
  
"Mark!" Erin said panting  
  
"What what's that screaming?" Marks said sleepily   
  
"She, she's gone!"  
  
"When, What, how do you know?"  
  
"I don't know! I woke up and she was gone, I cheeked all the rooms. Not a trace of her."  
  
"Dumbledore will be her shortly go to bed I look for her."   
  
"No, but."   
  
"Do you want some of the sleeping potion?"  
  
"Please."  
  
Mark went to the "potion room" and got her a little vile. She slowly drank it and fell asleep.  
  
Mark went to the basement and told the house elves to look for Chanita while he was gone he picked up his broom sick and started looking. Hours went by and still no sign of her. He went back to the house to welcome Dumbledore.   
  
Little did he know Chanita was lying unconscious on a hospital bed, in critical condition?   
  
In a coffee room a doctor and nurse were talking.  
  
"John were was the ah... Janie Doe found?" the nurse said  
  
"The red head?" The doctor said  
  
"The cop that rode with her in ambulance said she passed out in some square. He asked around and said no one saw her with any one else. He even said she just might be some run away orphan. They only come in to identify the body."  
  
"Do you think she will make it?"  
  
"Maria, between me and you. She has a major concussion and well I think she is in a coma, she was in one when she arrived and she was slipping in and out. I'm not quite sure what happened to her, but no. I don't and the state says if they don't come to in three days with no indemnification, to pull the plug, burry the body and say noting."  
  
"But, isn't that against the law?"  
  
"Well yes but if we say anything were fired. Johnson told the next day his house was burned down, his whole family killed. Please don't say anything. I know things might be different in Oklahoma but here we, well we have no choice."  
  
"I'm from Kansas, John you know I wouldn't say anything but I feel so bad for her. She's so pretty, so innocent, what if she does have a family? Ran away, got hurt her parents find her dead here."  
  
"I don't know, but really I don't think she has much hope. She has things I've never seen before."  
  
  
"DOCTOR MILLER, PLEASE REPORT TO ROOM 777." The PA system blared  
  
"Maria, I think that's her room, lets go see."   
  
The two walked over to Chanita's room.  
  
  



	6. Meeting

"Wow! This is big!" Harry said looking at the Troxell's house  
  
"Yes, Yes it is will you please ring the door bell?" Dumbledore said.  
  
Harry stepped forward and rang the doorbell, after a few minutes a house elf answered the door.   
  
"Mr. Mr. Dumbledore!! Come in please!!!! Mrs. Troxell is still asleep. Mr. Troxell in inside waiting for you." Said a house elf very fast.  
  
Harry and Dumbledore walked in to the big house all around were pictures of Chanita. The elves lead them to a sitting room with a very tired looking man sitting with his face in his hands.   
The elf cleared her throat Harry and Dumbledore sat down.  
  
"Oh, I'm so glad you came finally! Chanita is gone, Erin was in her room she fell asleep and when she woke Chanita was missing. I was gone all night looking for her." Mark said "Amy," he said looking at the elf, "Please go wake up Erin."  
  
"What!" Harry said  
  
"Please, Harry calm down we'll find her." Dumbledore said   
  
There was a long science until Erin came walking in to the room.  
  
"Can you help?" Erin said  
  
"Do you have a crystal ball?" Dumbledore said  
  
"Yes, yes of course!" I'll go get it." Mark said getting up  
  
He came in the room with a medium crystal ball, set it on the coffee table in front of Dumbledore.   
  
"Thanks," Dumbledore said looking up, he got out his wand waved it and said "Chantia Potter."  
  
In the glass came a foggy picture of Chanita lying in a bed. Dumbledore tapped the ball and they saw a picture of a building a Hospital.  
  
"Is it a muggle one?" Harry said  
  
"Yes, do you guys have a car? We can all drive over make up a story and get her out of there." Dumbledore said   
  
"If not we can magic her out," Harry said, "Is this Chanita?" he was looking at a picture of her playing Quittich. "She plays Quittich?"  
  
"This is how this all started." Erin said "I think we should change into some muggle clothes."  
  
They all did different spells and Dumbledore did one for Harry.  
  
  
~~~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~~  
  
"MOM! DADDY! HELP!!!" Chanita screamed  
  
"Please calm down you're in no condition to be screaming." Maria the nurse said  
  
"Do you believe in magic?" Chanita said  
  
"What?" Maria said  
  
"Are you a muggle?"  
  
"A what?"  
  
"Oh my god! This is a muggle hospital!! Where are my parents?"  
  
"We found you in the town."  
  
Chanita turned white and squeezed her covers.  
  
"GET AWAY FROM ME!!!!! AHHH HELP!" Chanita screamed  
  
"Calm down!!!" The nurse said. She turned around and got a needle. And stuck it into Chanita's arm.  
  
"Noooo! Please!" Chantia said getting quieter, "Get my parents I live at 9392 North..."  
  
Chanita's head flopped to the side. The nurse walked out of the room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Harry, Dumbledore, Erin, and Mark walked to the garage, and went in from a side door. They went inside a silver Mercedes it was very roomy like the ministry car he went in his third year. Erin and Mark sat in the front and Harry and Dumbledore sat in the back. Every one was silent Harry just looked out the window. When they got there Dumbledore just said   
"Let me do the talking."  
  
They went to the front desk and showed a picture of Chantia to the receptionist.  
"Have you seen this girl?" Dumbledore said  
  
"Yes, I believe she is in the pediatric unit let me call the doctor." The receptionist said  
  
Then a few minutes a doctor came in to the lobby.   
  
"Hello, I'm John Miller," He said shaking hands with Dumbledore, "What is the girls name?"  
  
"Chanita, Chantia Troxell," Dumbledore said, "Where is she?"  
  
"Ok, we can talk and walk." John said pointing to an elevator.  
  
"Alright."  
  
"So you're British eh?"  
  
"Yes, when my daughter called and said Chantia was missing I had to come and get her. What happened to her is she okay?"  
  
"She was found unconscious in square in a in a nightgown she woke up early this morning she was delirious, she was talking about something called Muggles, Witches, Wizards, and Witchcraft."   
  
"Oh my!" Dumbledore said looking at Harry smiling  
  
"Well the nurse sedated her she was yelling and screaming shouting weird words, the nurse said when she was giving her the needle Anita was saying Expellamiss or something."  
  
"Her name is Chanita, please lets get to the point."  
  
The doctor looked at Harry, then motioned Dumbledore into a corner  
  
"I don't want to say anything in front of the boy. No, she is very sick but we can't diagnose it."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Okay here we are."   
  
Chanita lay there in the bed pale, motionless, and barely breathing.  
  
"Can we have a moment alone?" Erin said  
  
"Sure, I'll be out here."  
  
"I think there just making her worse!" Erin said  
  
"Me too, look this spell is very dangerous, Mark do you know how to do dubble anapperatopn?" Dumbledore said  
  
"Yes, but isn't it illegal?" Mark said  
  
"Well, in most cases. Erin can do it to her self, I dububle it with Chanita and you do it with Harry, 1-2-3."   
  
And they were gone..........  
  
  
  
  
  
@#@!#@!#@!$  
  
I need ideas! After I finish this part of the story I would like someone to do like a sequel. Like if I don't diside to kill Chanita off!!!!!!! I don't have time! I'm in Band, Track, Newspaper, Karate, I go to a community play- house, and I need to study!! I'm flunking Geography! Like maybe if Chanita was to got to Hogwarts?!! E-MAIL ME!   
  
Hugs and kisses  



	7. Going HOME

The three of them gathered by the car, Dumbledore was holding Chanita's lifeless body. Erin was very pale Mark was holding her up, it looked as if he was to let go she would collapse.   
  
"I'll go to the house and set up everything you need Professor, Erin will you be ok?" Mark said  
"Yes, I am fine hurry up." Erin said   
"Please, do go Mark I don't think we have a lot of time." Dumbledore said.  
  
With a little 'POP' Mark was gone. Harry opened the door to the back seat and moved out of the way. Dumbledore carefully opened laid Chanita down. And motioned for Harry to sit in the back. Dumbledore sat in the passenger's side and looked back.  
  
"Harry are you ok?" He said.  
"This is just a lot that's happening I can't believe it." Harry said looking into Dumbledore twinkling blue eyes.  
  
"Are we all ready?" Erin said sniffing very hard. She didn't wait for a reply she just took off. Chanita's head bobbed to the other side going over a bump. Harry felt a chill go over him when he looked at Chanita's chest, it seemed as an eternity until it went up and down showing she was breathing. She didn't move saying in the same spot the whole ride, but moving like a rag-doll at any sharp turns and bumps. Harry was in a daze looking at Chantia.  
  
"Harry, do you mind if I put Chanita's head on your lap? It doesn't look too comfortable there." Dumbledore said  
  
Harry looked Chantia again; her body was all ridged   
  
"Please, do," Harry, said.  
  
Dumbledore got out his wand and mumbled a spell. Chantia floated in the air and rested her head on Harry's lap.  
For the rest of the car ride every one and every thing was silent. When Erin made the sharp turn into their neighborhood Chanita's body fell on to the floor. Harry tried to reach out and catch her but it was too unexpected Erin screamed as the loud "thump" of Chantia on the floor.   
  
"Is she ok?" Erin said.  
"I guess." Harry said   
  
Dumbledore used the same spell and raised Chantia and put her down in Harry's lap to hold her. She was reasonably smaller. When they neared the house Harry saw the house elf Amy, at the foot of the driveway with a stretcher. Chanita was in Harry's arms like a baby, a limp baby. She made slow stressed breaths. Harry thought, that she wasn't going to make it. He never saw some one in worse shape than her; even the Doctors muggle and wizard couldn't help her.  
Erin pulled in to the driveway the House Elf Amy and Mark was there with a stretcher. Harry waited until Mark came around to his side and Mark opened the door. Dumbledore looked at Harry and was about to use the spell to levitate her but Harry looked at Dumbledore, he knew Harry wanted to put her up. Harry lifted up Chantia and gently laid her down on the stretcher. He was taken aback from how light she was lifting her up. Harry walked around the stretcher and walked to the open door of the house looking at the ground and kicking the dirt.  
  
"Harry, just go in the main hallway and ring the bell one of the elves will make you comfortable." Mark said   
  
Harry walked in and rang the bell he didn't hear anything. In ten seconds a little rosy-cheeked elf came running out skidding on the marble floor crashing into Harry.   
  
"Oh, Rizzo is sorry, for crashing into you sir!" The elf said  
"That's okay, err... where do I go?" Harry said  
"I'm Miss Chanita's personal elf, since she was sick Rizzo hasn't been very busy, Mrs. Troxell have not given Rizzo any thing to do. Rizzo is awfully board."  
"How long have you been Chanita's elf?"  
"Rizzo was bought when they adopted her."  
  
"Harry, we are going to run some tests and look in some spell books." Dumbledore said while walking in. Erin and Mark had already gone to another room with Chantia.  
"Do you have any idea what's wrong with her?" Harry said  
"I have few beliefs." Dumbledore said with a smile and a twinkle in his eye.  
  
+He patted Harry on the shoulder and walked away. Harry looked down at Rizzo.  
  
"Humm where were we?" Rizzo said  
"How long you has been caring for Chanita." Harry said, "What is Chanita like?  
"Who is you to be asking Rizzo?"  
"Oh, I am Harry Potter......"  
"Chanita's brother!!!" Rizzo said slapping her self on the head  
"How do you know?   
"That is all The Troxells have been talking about!"  
"oh"  
"Well Rizzo will do Harry Potter special favor!! Since Rizzo is with Chantia for her whole life. Rizzo will show Harry Potter EVERY THING there is about Chanita."  
  
Before Harry could say anything Rizzo dragged him by the arm to a sitting room. In the room were a few shelves, some artwork, and couches, and like the rest of the pictures of Chanita. Rizzo had walked away from Harry and was looking at a picture of Chantia, crying. It was Chanita in a tutu holding a big trophy smiling and hugging Rizzo. The picture Chantia was holding the trophy and Erin came walking to the picture, she was shaking her finger at Chantia and took the trophy away, and Chanita looked at Rizzo and started laughing.  
  
"Why was Erin mad at Chantia?" Harry asked   
"Oh, because she let Rizzo wear her toe shoes. Chanita was always so nice to Rizzo, treated her like a human.." Rizzo said breaking down.  
"Don't cry Rizzo."   
"But, Rizzo is sad Harry Potter, Amy the head elf , said she doubts Chanita will live"  
"Professor Dumbledore will help her I'm sure he can."  
~Sniff~ "Ok Harry Potter, I guess your right," ~Sniff~  
"What is Chantia like? Does she do any sports? Where does she go to school?"  
"Chantia is nice, kind, caring, funny. Well Chantia is the best person Rizzo knows. Chanita is in ballet, and Quittich. She is one of the top students at the Salem Witch Academy. She was going to be entering her third year."  
"What do you mean was?"   
"Isn't is not the truth, Chanita will die? What will happen to Rizzo? I've had a steady job for 13 years. Were am I going to?"  
  
Harry heard footsteps and voices getting closer to the room he was in.   
  
"Okay, we know what's wrong with her but how was she given the potion?" Mark said   
"I don't know but, I think Chantia should go to her bedroom to feel more comfortable it may take a few days to make this complex potion." Dumbledore said.  
" Alright, who will watch Chantia when we are making the potion, do you think we'll have enough time? If we're not sure when she was given the potion, the book says she has a around a week to....." Erin said getting quieter   
"Erin don't put your self down. Any way we have Harry. Dumbledore said  
  
"I'll watch her of course! I'm going to be fifteen soon aren't I? Harry said  
  
Mark carried Chantia up the stairs slowly with the rest of the people walking behind them. The house has a big spiral staircase, Chanita's head bobbed up and down with every step Mark took. Harry looked around when he had gotten up stairs three hallways with tons of rooms. Mark turned to the right and went to the end of the hall to a white door with a broomstick on it that said in a semi circle "Chanita's Room" Erin opened the door. There was a flush of pastel pinks and blues. The room was about two-thirds the size of Dursley's down stairs. it was one of the nicest rooms ever saw there was a big canopy bed with at blue print of broom sticks and snitches.   
  
Erin pulled down the covers and Mark laid Chanita down. Erin re covered her and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"Harry, if she wakes up go down, no run down and call for us! Don't say anything about you guys being related. NOTHING!!" Mark said  
"Mark, please be easy on Harry he hasn't done anything. I'm sure he will do the right thing." Dumbledore said   
"Professor, you know I will." Harry said sitting down on a chair.  
"We'll come back in a few hours and check on you." Erin said closing the door  
  
Harry leaned back I the chair and sighed............  
  
  
A/N: ----------------------------------  
  
Sorry it took so long. I need some ideas! Is it true that Hp prviews are at the pokemon movie? IF I DON'T HAVE 15 MORE REVIEWS I'M NOT GOING TO CONTUE THE STORY. I need feed back I don't want to do this for nothing!!  
  



End file.
